world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
082814 Rubi Miloko
timidTheurge TT began pestering automatedContraption AC at 21:54 -- TT: Milly knocks on Rubi's door "si- err, R-Rubi? are you in t-there?" AC: Miloko hears a whisper "Give me a sec sis" A sound of a bit of ruffling and the door swings open... and then Rubi closes the door behind her. "Sup?" TT: "umm, e-everything o-okay?" AC: "Yeah no problem... wanna head to the kitchen?" TT: Miloko gives her a look of 'I know something is up' then shrugs "s-sure?" AC: Rubi skips on down to the kitchen and sits at a table. TT: Miloko sits at the table and gives a sad smile "t-thank you?" AC: "No thank you... whats up?" TT: "you h-have n-nothing you n-need to t-thank me for? I h-have you to t-thank for e-everything? and I j-just w-wanted to let you k-know in c-case?" she gulps "the w-worst h-happens?" AC: "...What is someone planning on killing me?" AC: She looks slightly worried TT: "no, no!?" her face becomes pale "j-just t-that t-those t-things are c-coming and w-we'll h-have to be f-fighting? and I'm s-scared?" AC: Rubi moves herself over and gives her a hug "Look sis. we're gonna have to get out there if were gonna win this game..." Rubi kisses her cheek. "and darmoks on your team" TT: "I k-know, but I'm not a w-warrior and I c-can't l-lead p-people? I'm j-just a p-priestess of a r-religion w-with no f-followers?" AC: "There were followers... just like how Mother had subjects..." her voice trails off "...erm... Don't worry about the leading. I plan on taking the reins for the group..." TT: "no, I k-know t-there w-were f-followers? e-emphasis on w-were? I m-mean t-that t-they are all d-dead now?" AC: Rubi bops her head "Who knows... maybe you can get a whole new legion of subjects in the game eh? eh??" Rubi elbows her sister TT: "e-excuse me? do you h-have t-time to t-talk a-about our l-lord and s-savior, T-Trolltec J-Jesus?" she giggles, her tone sarcastic AC: Rubi giggles as well. "Oh please save me oh Trolltec Jesus. Offer me to the elder ones" TT: "hey!? d-don't m-make fun of my r-religion!?" her lip quivers, but her eyes imply she's still joking AC: "Hey you wouldn't sacrifice me anyway...right?" TT: "n-never!? u-unless my g-gods d-demanded it? but I w-wouldn't be h-happy d-doing it?" AC: Rubi is silent "If those gods demanded it. give me 24 hours to make me a robot shell and a brain copy..." TT: "I'm j-just k-kidding? my f-faith is not the c-center of my w-world?" AC: "So you say high priestess" Her eyes narrow and she does the im watching you thing with a grin TT: Miloko laughs and then sighs "I'm g-gonna m-miss t-this s-sort of t-thing?" AC: "Don't let it go away then! I'd rather we keep them up if only to have happy memories of us around" TT: "you d-don't t-think y-you're g-going to be too b-busy l-leading?" AC: "I'm on your team sis. we can joke all we want. I told merrow to make sure of that. As long as we beat up what needs to be beat up we'll be fine in the betweens" TT: "I w-wish I had y-your o-optimism? it's why y-you're s-such a s-success? u-unlike me?" AC: "sis... you are not a failure... what have i done with my life outside engineering? I just kind of fell into royalty against my will..." TT: "w-well, c-compared to you and M-Merrow, I'm k-kinda an u-underachiever? a p-poor p-performance s-seeing as I'm the e-eldest?" AC: "I don't see it that way... you'll find that one thing that sets you apart soon. I can bet my crown on it" TT: "d-don't say t-that? t-that's the s-sort of t-thing p-people say in b-books b-before t-they die?" AC: "In books yeah. but in real life it would be more like "This should work!"" TT: "y-yeah? if you n-need a-anything you k-know I've got y-your b-back r-right? it's not m-much, but I'll a-always be h-here for you?" AC: "I know you do... thats what makes you so great..." Rubi smiles at her for a few seconds... "So... how's you and darmok anyway? Haven't said much about him..." TT: "I a-actually h-haven't s-seen t-that m-much of him r-recently? I'm a l-little a-annoyed t-that he t-turned off his c-computer and m-made me w-worry for so l-long?" AC: "This is what you do... when you see him again tackle him and do a long make out session and tell him to keep his phone on" TT: "umm, is t-this c-coming f-from p-personal e-experiences?" AC: "Naw. its just the best way to get someone to remember something. visual thought of their lover hopping on them makes them remember to keep their phone on... and when they look at said phone they'll remember you jumping on them" AC: "so it works both ways!" TT: "I d-dunno if I can t-tackle D-Darmok e-even? he's l-like t-twice my s-size?" AC: "Glomp him then? He might take the hint and topple over" AC: Rubi quickly grabs some chocolate pudding and sits back down eating it slowly TT: "y-yeah, t-that's a g-good i-idea? I s-should go do t-that and t-then g-give one l-last a-attempt to f-find the r-ring?" AC: Rubi shudders. TT: "umm, you a-alright?" AC: "mothers corpse maybe." TT: "no, the l-last t-time I s-spoke w-with her, we f-fought and t-then I k-kept my r-ring in my s-sylladex for a w-while? t-then it v-vanished?" TT: "I w-wish t-that w-wasn't how it had to end b-between us?" AC: "I wish it wasn't either... did... i ever tell you what happened?" TT: "y-yeah, I h-heard?" AC: "The details?" TT: "no, I d-don't t-think so?" AC: Rubi sighs "I'll make it short... i was escorted to my room by two soldiers. Mother was tearing up and I didn't want to show any weakness so i told her i was ready with as much gusto as possible to hide my doubts... she said she was proud of me and i was let in... when the door shut the two soldiers opened fire and killed her while i was stuck on the opposite side... after i got in i gave the sprite her bits and got mothersprite... and then i opened the door and saw her lifeless corpse made into swiss cheese. tears still held in her eyes..." AC: She shudders again after the story TT: Miloko gives her a hug "man, if t-that was me, I w-would've f-frozen up?" AC: "I was so close to but mothersprite was there..." TT: "t-that's t-true? but a-after s-seeing s-something l-like t-that? p-personally, I'd be l-looking for a m-moirail or s-something?" AC: "I don't think anyone here is moirail material sis..." TT: "aww, not e-even me?" AC: "You don't count... we're related... though... i'm not sure that affects trolls much..." TT: "t-there's not m-much of a t-taboo r-regarding f-filling q-quadrants w-with t-those you are r-related to, e-even l-less so w-with m-moirailegence, s-since it is a n-non-sexual q-quadrant?" AC: "But... what would be different? I'm sure you would already protect me... and... we already have these sisterly talks..." TT: "y-yeah, t-that's w-what I was g-getting at w-when you s-said no one h-here is m-moirail m-material? w-whether or not you c-call it t-that, it's p-pretty m-much the s-sort of r-relationship we h-have?" AC: "Ohhh... I see... You'd make the exception then..." TT: "am I the e-exception?" her face gains a slightly browner coloration AC: "Mmm... you are the exception" Rubi smiles at her brightly TT: "yay!? y-you're the b-best s-sister I c-could h-have e-ever had?" hugs occur AC: Rubi hugs back "Just don't let it go to your head... Anyway I gotta get going. vyllen's probably wondering where i went..." TT: "oh, is t-that why you d-didn't w-want me in y-your r-room?" AC: "Y-yeah he was kind of sleeping..." Rubi's eyes dart around TT: "ehehehehe, d-don't w-worry, D-Darmok and I do t-that all the t-time?" AC: Rubi blushes "I need to go... we'll swap war stories later ok?" TT: "h-have fun sis? and for the r-record, I t-think it's c-cute?" AC: Rubi blushes even more and runs off -- automatedContraption AC ceased pestering timidTheurge TT at 00:42 --